Knife
A Melee Weapon is a weapon used in hand-to-hand combat. In militaries, a melee weapon is typically a Knife, or known primarily as a Combat Knife or Fighting Knife. Since the end of trench warfare, most military knives have been primarily designed for utility/tool use (clearing foliage, chopping branches for cover, opening ammunition crates, etc.). Battlefield 1942 Knife The Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 1942. The Allied and Axis knives have different skins, yet they are identical in terms of functions and stats. BF1942_ALLIED_KNIFE.png|Allied knife BF1942_AXIS_KNIFE.png|Axis knife Bayonet The Bayonet replaces the Combat Knife in the Battlefield 1942: The Road To Rome expansion for the Engineer kit's un-scoped No 4 and K98 rifles, replacing the combat knife. Switching to the bayonet still allows the player to fire their weapon, but it disables the ability to aim and replaces it with a fast melee attack. Unlike the combat knife, the bayonet is always a one-hit kill. Commando and German Elite Knife The Commando Knife and the German Elite Knife are weapons featured in the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion and are issued to the Special Air Service and to the Waffen-SS respectively, replacing the default combat knife when playing in the expansion. They function identical to the default knife and share the same stats but by pressing the primary fire key, the knives can be thrown or used as a melee weapon with the secondary fire key. Each kit comes with five knives. Battlefield 1942 Commando Knife|The Commando knife of the SAS kits Battlefield Vietnam Knife The Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield Vietnam. The Knife retains the same statistics as the 1942 variant but features a drastically different design, being much larger, and held with the blade down and to the side, rather than upright. The Axis knife was also redesigned into the Machete. The 1942 models of the knife appear in the Battlefield Vietnam WWII mod, with an Allied knife issued to the US Marines and an Axis knife issued to the Imperial Japanese Army. The Knife retains the same statistics however. BFVWWII_ALLIED_KNIFE.PNG|Allied Knife BFVWWII_AXIS_KNIFE.PNG|Axis Knife Machete The Machete is a weapon featured in Battlefield Vietnam and is issued as the melee weapon for all NVA kits. It is a redesigned Axis combat knife, featuring identical stats and files to the Axis knife, but having a different skin and animations. It requires between one and four strikes to kill, depending where each attack hits. Its American and South Vietnamese equivalent is the Combat Knife, and the Viet Cong equivalent is the Plantation Knife. Plantation Knife The Plantation Knife is a melee weapon issued to Vietcong troops in Battlefield Vietnam. Apart from appearance and animations, the Plantation Knife is identical to the other knives in the game, and requires two hits to the torso, four to the limbs and just one to the head/neck to kill someone. Like the other knives, it's largely ineffective and mostly used for silent and humiliating kills on unsuspecting enemies. Commando Knife The Commando knife is a weapon which was cut from Battlefield Vietnam early in development. It shares the same model as the standard U.S./ARVN combat knife, but is held with the blade upwards rather than downwards. Its animations seem to be identical to that of the combat knife in Battlefield 1942; however, its damage system files indicate that it was originally intended to be used like the throwing knife from the Secret Weapons of WWII expansion for Battlefield 1942 rather than as a close-quarters weapon. Battlefield 2 The Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 2. Unlike previous games, the combat knife's skin does not change between factions. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Combat Knife is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and is only issued to the Special Ops kit. There are three faction specific knives, but they all preform identically, being an instant kill up close. USMC and EU soldiers are issued the Randall Model 15 Knife, the Type 95 Bayonet is issued to the PLA, and the Kukri is issued to the MEC. File:BF2MC Knife.jpg|An American Special Ops soldier with the Randall Model 15 sneaks up on an enemy Sniper. Battlefield 2142 The BJ-2 Combat Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 2142. It kills with a single hit, awarding the player with the victim's dogtag. After fifty kills with the knife, the player earns the Dogtagger Dagger, a knife replacement with a dog tag attached to the handle and is purely a cosmetic item. Battlefield: Bad Company The Kniv-1 is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. It can be utilized to destroy fences or wooden objects as well as to obtain an enemy's dog tag. The weapon kills in a single hit, but takes two strikes to kill a team mate. Battlefield 1943 Bayonet The Bayonet is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1943, issued to the USMC (M1 variant) and the IJN (Type 5 variant) Rifleman kits and the USMC Scout kit. For the Rifleman kits, it is mounted on the end of the rifle which gives it a bit of extra range compared to other melee weapons. For the USMC Scout kit, it is handled like a short sword, like the Type 94 Shin Gunto. Being a melee weapon, a hit will result in a guaranteed 1 hit kill. Type 94 Shin Gunto The Shin Gunto is the melee weapon issued to the IJN Scout kit. If a player is to hit an enemy, it will be guaranteed 1 hit kill, like all melee weapons in the game. File:Shin Gunto.jpg|A Japanese Scout charging with his Shin Gunto in Battlefield 1943 File:Shin_Gunto-1-.jpg|The Shin Gunto as seen in First-person view. Wrench The Wrench is a weapon as well as repair tool featured in Battlefield 1943 for the USMC (M12 variant) and IJN (Type 12 variant) Infantry kits. Used against infantry, it is a one-hit kill, just like all melee weapons in the game. Battlefield Heroes Knife The Knife is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes and is issued to the Commando class for both factions. Rather than bullet-like damage fixed on a crosshair, the knife inflicts splash-like damage, spread in an area in front of the wielder. Machete The Machete is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. The game features two types, the Maimer's Machete and Madman's Machete, both exclusive to the Commando kit. Katana The Katana is a melee weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Knife The Combat Knife is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The knife is the first usable weapon in the game, and can be equipped upon three occasions. The first time is after the opening cutscene of Operation Aurora where the player loses their Thompson, the player pulls out the knife and kills a Japanese guard with it. Soon after, the player receives a Type 100 and the combat knife can no longer be equipped as a stand-alone. The second time is at the beginning of the mission Upriver, when the player must use the combat knife to quietly take out a sentry at an outpost overlooking a Bolivian Militia base without raising the alarm. The third time it is used is in the beginning of Airborne, where the player is equipped with a combat knife again, this time in order to kill a Russian soldier. The player immediately picks up the soldier's AKS-74U, however, and can no longer equip the knife as a standalone weapon. Throughout most of the campaign, the player can only use the knife in an attack sequence. Combat Knife BC2.jpg|The Combat Knife being held in Operation Aurora. Multiplayer The Combat Knife is the standard melee weapon, usable by all kits. When using the knife on an enemy within its range, roughly five feet, it will cause the player to lunge forward against the enemy and perform a stabbing attack. An attack without an enemy target will instead cause the player to slash with the knife. It will kill an enemy player in a single strike but the weapon can be heard when utilized as the player often yells and makes a distinct noise. Players can kill certain enemies in vehicles if they are in an exposed position. The knife is also a useful tool for knocking away certain destructible barriers, such as windows, fences, barbed wire, wooden doors, wooden railings, and many other light physical barriers in the player's path. When players knife an enemy player in the game, they receive that player's dogtag as an award. These appear as bronze, silver or golden dogtags, depending on the victim's rank, with their name written below them. There are also several awards related to knife kills which the player can acquire. The dogtags from all of a player's past victims can be viewed in the Main Menu, providing a running tally of how many individual dogtags players have acquired as well as player-specific ones. Shin Gunto The Shin Gunto makes a brief appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 in the, the opening mission, Operation Aurora. It is first seen when the player enters the trenches, where a Japanese soldier jumps down to attack McKee with it, but is quickly killed. It is not seen in any other scripted event; however, if a player gets near enough to a Japanese soldier to be in melee range, the soldier will pull it out in an attempt to kill the player. If it hits, it will instantaneously kill the player, regardless of the difficulty mode and damage already sustained by the player. It is not usable by the player. Battlefield Play4Free The Combat Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It cannot be equipped, as it works like in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, performing a slash animation when used. The knife always results in a one hit kill, providing the player with the "Close Quarters Kill" bonus for 20 points. BFP4F Knife Render.png|An render of the Combat Knife in Play4Free Battlefield 3 The Knife is an all-kit weapon featured in Battlefield 3, providing to ways to utilize it, the standard knife slash or the takedown method. The weapon can also be used in all three modes in the game (singleplayer, co-op, and multiplayer). Knife attacks (whether quick or standard) can destroy chain link fences and window glass with a single blow, allowing passage through them (although there are some exceptions such as the Russian spawn building windows in Operation Metro). Singleplayer In singleplayer, Blackburn's and Dima's knives are different cosmetically, Blackburn's being an M9 bayonet and Dima's being a Spetsnaz Machete. Some enemies will try to perform takedowns on players if they get close enough to them. To counter it, simply press the attack button and the enemy trying to kill you will be killed instead. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the game utilizes the quick knife, which reduces 50% of health per slash, and an all new takedown action which kills instantly. Takedown Machete The Machete is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3, remaining exclusive to the singleplayer campaign as the Spetsnaz Machete. It is utilized by Dimitri Mayakovsky in the Comrades and Kaffarov Campaign missions. It is part of the player's kit as Dima and can be used to attack enemies with slashes and takedowns, similar to the standard M9 Combat Knife. Dima also uses it to disable the security system in the parking garage in the mission Comrades. It is also featured in the cover art of Battlefield 3: Aftermath, however does not appear in the expansion pack. Spetsnaz Machete BF3.png|The Spetsnaz Machete being held in first-person view. ACB-90 The ACB-90, is a melee weapon that was based off the United Cutlery M48 Kommando Survivor Guthook Knife and is available to Premium members. It permanently replaces the standard knife yet it only differs aesthetically, albeit using a crosshair reticle as opposed to the standard knife's dot reticle. Those killed by it will still be counted toward 'knife' kills. Knife_BF3_PS3.jpg|Knife as seen in the PlayStation 3 presentation of Battlefield 3 ACB-90 BF3.png|The ACB-90 in first person. BF3 STAB.png|A Russian soldier being stabbed on Operation Métro ScreenHunter 01 Aug. 17 20.07.gif|A US Marine being stabbed at the Caspian Border map in the beta version of the game. File:BF3_Operation_Métro_trailer_screenshot18_OPPONENT_KNIFE_BLEH_ON_FLOOR.png|The player thrown to the ground after being knifed MeleeProficiencyDogTag.png|The Melee Proficiency Dog Tag. MeleeMasterDogTag.png|The Melee Master Dog Tag. Battlefield 4 Melee weapons are greatly expanded in variety in Battlefield 4, though they all function identically. Against infantry, knives now exclusively perform takedown attacks, with slashing attacks limited to destruction of enemy gadgets or obstacles. Singleplayer In the singleplayer, its model is identical to the Bayonet in multiplayer, only replaced once with a Shank given by Dima to Recker in Kunlun Mountains. Multiplayer Battlefield 4 features a total of nine different knives to choose from in the base game as well as three exclusive knives, all featuring the same statistics and function, and each with its own kill count. *'Bayonet' (based on the M9 Bayonet) - Unlocked by Default *'ACB-90' (based on the United Cutlery M48 Kommando Survivor) - Unlocked via Veteran Battlepack *'Shank' - Unlocked upon completion of Fang of the Underworld *'Machete' (based on the Russian Spetsnaz Machete) - Unlocked upon completion of A Trapped Wolf Will *'Bowie' - Unlocked via Battlepack *'Carbon Fiber' (based on the Escort III Carbon Fiber Dagger) - Unlocked via Battlefield 4 Premium Membership *'Scout' (based on the Morakniv Classic Scout) - Unlocked via Battlepack *'Survival' - Unlocked via Battlepack *'Trench' - Unlocked via Premium Battlepack *'Boot' (based on the United Cutlery Combat Commander Boot Knife) - Unlocked via Battlepack (Only available in Second Assault) *'Seal' (based on the SOG SEAL Team Elite) - Unlocked via Battlepack (Only available in Second Assault) *'Improvised '- Unlocked via Battlepack Takedown and Counter Knife The knife can no longer slash at targets but takedowns can be performed at all angles. Knife attacks from the front can now be countered however if the players hit a correct button within a period of time. BF4 Knife Bayonet.png|Bayonet BF4 Knife ACB-90.png|ACB-90 BF4 Shank.png|Shank BF4 Machete.png|Machete BF4 Knife Bowie.png|Bowie BF4 Knife Carbon Fiber.png|Carbon Fiber BF4 Knife Scout.png|Scout BF4 Knife Survival.png|Survival BF4 Knife Trench.png|Trench BF4 Knife Improvised.png|Improvised Battlefield_4_Combat_Knife.png|Recker holding the Combat Knife in his hand, with the blade being bloodied after cutting part of Dunn's leg off. Battlefield_4_Knife_Takedown_Counterattack.png|The prompt for the player can be seen on the enemy using his knife. Videos [[Video:BFV knifing|thumb|left|300px|Knife combat in Battlefield Vietnam, on the map Operation Flaming Dart.]] [[Video:COMBAT KNIFE|thumb|right|300px|Gameplay with the Combat Knife in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer]] thumb|left|300px|BF3: All Knife Animations Trivia |-|Battlefield 4= *The HUD animates the display of dogtags taken from enemies. *The Carbon Fiber knife available to Premium players is based on the Carbon Fiber Gear Escort III Dagger. *The Scout knife resembles the Classic Scout 39 model produced by Mora of Sweden. *The Trench knife is based on a custom integral design by Dr. Fred Carter, a two-time president of the Knifemakers Guild. *The Bowie knife model seen in BF4 is based on the Outback Hunting Bowie knife from Down Under Knives, which bears a handle wrapped in polished leather. *The Survival knife is based on the Smith & Wesson Homeland Security Survival knife. *An "Improvised" knife was seen before the release of Battlefield 4, but was removed before launch. It now appears to be an exclusive weapon. It is based on knives wrought from railroad spikes, many of which have a distinctive handle formed by twisting the spike. |-|Battlefield 3= *The takedown animations during alpha were considerably longer. DICE switched to shorter animations that incorporate the removal of the victim's dogtags, and keep the first-person view steadier so the player is more aware of their immediate surroundings. *Mortar users are immune to takedown attacks—vehicle operators cannot be taken down, and the mortar is considered a vehicle for gameplay purposes. It is possible to provoke the user into exiting the mortar, although there is a slight risk of being struck by an outbound smoke mortar (the regular HEDP mortar round does not inflict damage until it falls). *There is a glitch that occurs when performing a takedown on a victim looking downsight, where the victim's cutscene is shown in magnification equal to the optics on his gun. *A complicated glitch allows players to teleport to an arbitrary point above certain maps after performing a takedown, with enough height to safely parachute down. *The ACB-90 knife given to Battlefield Premium users is based on the United Cutlery M48 Kommando Survivor Knife. *''Battlelog tracks knife swings under "shots fired". *It is possible to score a headshot with the quick knife attack, which can kill an enemy with full health. *A glitch introduced after one of the 2012 patches limited the number of consecutive takedowns to one, causing players to not attack for up to five seconds. It has since been patched in the October 11th server update. *If caught in a takedown from certain angles, it is possible to counter the attempt with a Quick Knife attack. Certain animations will place the attacker's body in the victim's crosshairs, allowing the victim's knife attack to kill the attacker if already weakened below 50 health. A few of these even hit the attacker's head, permitting a headshot (2× 50 damage). Takedowns from behind cannot be countered, nor can takedowns on crouching victims.BF3 Tips: How to survive a Knife Takedown - YouTube accessed Dec 16, 2012 *It is possible to score a simultaneous double kill with the knife.BF3: TehNut's Misadventures - Ep 4 - How to Canals TDM - YouTube accessed Jan 24, 2013 This may either be a case of latency causing both enemies to be caught in a takedown, or the "shot" from the takedown on one enemy also striking the second enemy. *Due to latency, it is possible to stab somebody and die during a specific frame, granting the person a suicide with the Knife. |-|Battlefield: Bad Company 2= *This is the first [[Battlefield series|''Battlefield game]] where the player does not wield the knife as a weapon—it now functions more as a melee attack option. The player just uses the knife then puts it away instantly, returning to wielding the previously equipped item. The only exceptions of this are the beginnings of Operation Aurora and Airborne. *A glitch can occur when the player is climbing a ladder. If the player starts climbing in mid-slash, they will equip the knife after reaching the top. *An update reduced the lunge distance for the combat knife. *Occasionally, after slashing with the knife, the player character may hold their knife for a few seconds the same way as in the mission Operation: Aurora, usually during a small lag spike. |-|Battlefield: Bad Company= *It is possible to cut down small trees with the knife. |-|Battlefield Vietnam= *The files for the ARVN and U.S. knives are the same as those used by the allies' knife in Battlefield 1942, with a different model. The axis combat knife still exists in the game files, but goes unused, replaced by the NVA and Viet Cong melee weapons. References es:Cuchilloru:Нож Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2142 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Gadgets